Discovering the Radio
by lizzyathogwarts
Summary: The Marauders discover the radio! What more is there to say? Really funny, so you MUST R&R. Little bit of J/L


It was a boring, winter day in the Gryffindor common room, where four boys, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, sat on their favorite couch, trying to decide on what they are to do. It was raining outside, and surprising, the Marauders had done their homework already. Sirius was naming ways how they could prank Snivellus, but was yet to find one that they hadn't done yet. Then, James favorite little red head approached them, and suddenly James blurted out his problem to his girl friend, Lily.

"I'm boooooooored!" James whined to Lily.

"Oh, go listen to a radio, or do something obnoxious," Lily said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What's a radio?" Peter asked, looking at Lily stupidly.

"Jeez, Wormtail, do you know anything?" Sirius asked in amazement as Remus chuckled.

Lily, acting much kinder torward Peter then Sirius, and answered, "It's a muggle thingy that allows your to listed to music with small speakers that work wirelessly throught a network."

This was too much for Peter's small mind. James just replied, "That sounds like fun! Do you have one?"

"Well, yeah, but will it work here?"

"Sure, if you go in the Forbidden forest," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up," Lily said as she went to her dormitory to find the radio that she speaks of. Moments later she showed up with it.

"TURN IT ON!" Sirius and James exclaimed together. Lily turned a dial in several different places, finally being able to hear something after about 5 minuets of searching.

"This song next was requested by a man, whom he called himself 'Lord Voldemort". His song he requested is called 'Hole in My soul'." The people sitting on the couch raised their eyebrows at each other and listened:

_Im down a one way street_

_With a one night stand_

_With a one track mind_

_Out in no mans land_

_(the punishment sometimes dont seem to fit the crime)_

_Yeah theres a hole in my soul_

_But one thing Ive learned_

_For every love letter written_

_Theres another one burned_

_(so tell me how its gonna be this time)_

_Is it over_

_Is it over_

_Is it over_

_cause Im blowinout the flame_

_Take a walk outside your mind_

_Tell me how it feels to be_

_The one who turns the knife inside of me_

_Take a look and you will find theres nothing there girl_

_Yeah I swear, Im telling you girl yeah cause_

_Theres a hole in my soul thats been killing me forever_

_Its a place where a garden never grows_

_Theres a hole in my soul, yeah I should have known better_

_cause your loves like a thorn without a rose_

_Im as dry as a seven year drought_

_I got dust for tears_

_Yeah Im all tapped out_

_(sometimes I feel broken and cant get fixed)_

_I know theres been all kinds of shoes underneath your bed_

_Now I sleep with my boots on but youre still in my head_

_(and something tells me this time Im down to my last licks)_

_cause if its over_

_Then its over_

_And its driving me insane_

_Is it over_

_Yeah its over_

_And Im blowin out the flame_

_Take a walk outside your mind_

_Tell me how it feels to be_

_The one who turns the knife inside of me_

_Take a look and you will find_

_Theres nothing there girl, yeah, I swear_

_Im telling you girl yeah cause theres a hole in my soul_

_Thats been killing me forever_

_Its a place where a garden never grows theres a hole in my soul,_

_Yeah I should have known better_

_cause your loves like a thorn_

_Without a rose._

"What the heck, that was weird. Who else would be 'Lord Voldemort?' And how could he be calling muggle radio stations?" Remus asked. Every shook their heads and listened,

"That was Aerosmith's 'Hole in a Soul'. This next song was requested by Severus Snape. He requested November rain, by Guns and Roses."

Then, a loud noise came outside the portrait, and Snape came bursting and yelled to Lily, "Lily, turn on the radio and listen to this song!" The song played:

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained_

_But darlin' when I hold you_

_Don't you know I feel the same_

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever_

_And we both know hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November rain_

_We've been through this _

_Such a long long time_

_Just tryin' to kill the pain_

_Yeahh.._

_But lovers always come_

_And lovers always go_

_And no one's really sure _

_Who's lettin' go today_

_Walking away_

_If we could take the time _

_To lay it on the line_

_I could rest my head_

_Just knowin' that you were mine_

_All mine_

_So if you want to love me_

_Then darlin' don't refrain_

_Or I'll just end up walkin'_

_In the cold November rain_

_Do you need some time_

_On your own_

_Do you need some time_

_All alone_

_Everybody needs some time_

_On their own_

_Don't you know you need some time_

_All alone_

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart_

_When even friends seem out to harm you_

_But if you could heal a broken heart_

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

_Sometimes I need some time_

_On my own _

_Sometimes I need some time_

_All alone_

_Everybody needs some time_

_On their own_

_Don't you know you need some time_

_All alone_

_And when your fears subside_

_And shadows still remain_

_I know that you can love me_

_When there's no one left to blame_

_So never mind the darkness_

_We still can find a way_

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever_

_Even cold November rain_

_Don't ya think that you _

_Need somebody_

_Don't ya think that you _

_Need someone_

_Everybody needs somebody_

_You're not the only one_

_You're not the only one_

_Don't ya think that you _

_Need somebody_

_Don't ya think that you _

_Need someone_

_Everybody needs somebody_

_You're not the only one_

_You're not the only one_

_Don't ya think that you _

_Need somebody_

_Don't ya think that you _

_Need someone_

_Everybody needs somebody_

_You're not the only one_

_You're not the only one_

_Don't ya think that you_

_Need somebody_

_Don't ya think that you_

_Need someone_

_Everybody needs somebody_

"Hey, Snivellus, you greasy git, hands off my lady," James said, holding his Lily flower.

Snape glared at them and then left. Once again, the group listened to the small muggle toy.

"That was Gun's n roses November Rain. This next song is Canadian Idiot by Weird Al."

"I love this song!" Sirius exclaimed, running down the stairs from the boy's dormintory.

"Where have you been?" Remus asked.

"Making a few phone calls…"

_Don't wanna be a Canadian idiot _

_Don't wanna be some beer swillin' hockey nut _

_And do I look like some frostbitten hose-head? _

_I never learned my alphabet from A to Zed _

_They all live on donuts and moose meat _

_And they leave the house without packin' heat _

_Never even bring their guns to the mall _

_And you know what else is too funny? _

_Their stupid Monopoly money _

_Can't take 'em seriously at all _

_Well maple syrup and snow's what they export _

_They treat curling just like it's a real sport _

_They think their silly accent is so cute _

_Can't understand a thing they're talkin' aboot _

_Sure they got their national health care _

_Cheaper meds, low crime rates and clean air _

_Then again well they got Celine Dion _

_Eat their weight in Kraft macaroni _

_And dream of drivin' a Zamboni _

_All over Saskatchewan _

_Don't wanna be a Canadian idiot _

_Won't figure out their temperature in Celsius _

_See the map, they're hoverin' right over us _

_Tell you the truth, it makes me kinda nervous _

_Always hear the same kind of story _

_Break their nose and they'll just say "sorry" _

_Tell me what kind of freaks are that polite? _

_It's gotta mean they're all up to somethin' _

_So quick, before they see it comin' _

_Time for a pre-emptive strike!_

"That was Weird Al's 'Canadian Idiot'. This next song is 'The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny'."

Every looked up at each other in bewilderment. Then, Professor Trelawney ran in and exclaimed, "This song foretells the future! You must listen!" Then she ran out. The 5 teens listened:

_Old Kreacher was hopping around_

_Diagon Alley like a big playground_

_When suddenly Sirius burst from the shade_

_and hit Kreacher with a dungbomb_

_Kreacher got ticked and began to attack_

_but didn't expect to be blocked by James_

_who proceeded to open up a can of James Fu_

_When Remus Lupin came out of the blue_

_And he started beating up Peter Pettigrew_

_Then they both got flattened by the Sirius Broom_

_but before it could make it back to 12 Grimauld Place_

_Lord Voldemort popped out of his grave_

_and took an elder wand out from under his hat_

_and blew James and Lily away with a rat-a-tat-tat_

_but he ran out of Magic and he ran away_

_because Harry Potter came to save the day_

_this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny_

_good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see_

_and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be_

_this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny_

_Kreacher took a bite out of Harry Potter_

_like Mad-eye took a bite out of crime_

_and then Peter came back covered in a tire track_

_but Fred Weasley jumped out and landed on his back_

_and Sirius was injured, and trying to get steady_

_when Lord Voldemort came back with a machete_

_but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped_

_George Weasley took him out with his Bludger_

_then he saw Kreacher sneaking up from behind_

_and he reached for his wand which he just couldn't find_

_'cause Sirius stole it and he shot and he missed_

_and Fred Weasley deflected it with his fist_

_then he jumped in the air and did a somersault_

_while Lord Voldemort tried to pole vault_

_onto Harry Potter, but they collided in the air_

_then they both got hit by a Basilisk Stare _

_this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny_

_good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see_

_and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be_

_this is the Ultimate Showdown..._

_angels sang out an immaculate chorus_

_down from the heavens descended Albus Dumbledore_

_who delivered a kick which could shatter bones_

_into the crotch of Severus Snape_

_who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain_

_as Sirius changed back into Padfoot_

_but Albus saw through his clever disguise_

_and he crushed Sirius's head in between his thighs_

_then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and_

_"Monty Python and the Holy Grail"'s Black Knight and_

_Benito Mussolini and The Blue Meanie and_

_Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie_

_Robocop, the Terminator, Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader_

_Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger_

_Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan,_

_Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan_

_all came out of nowhere lightning fast_

_and they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy hat_

_it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw_

_with civilians looking on in total awe_

_and the battle raged on for a century_

_many lives were claimed, but eventually_

_the champion stood, the rest saw their better:_

_Dobby in a bloodstained sweater_

_this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny_

_good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see_

_and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be_

_this is the Ultimate Showdown..._

_this is the Ultimate Showdown..._

_this is the Ultimate Showdown..._

_of Ultimate Destiny_

"There is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate destiny."

"What the heck? Who were half of those people in the song?" Lily asked. Everyone just shrugged at her.

"Next is the last song of 'Pick you song Hour'. A man named 'Albus Dumbledore' picked this out. It is the final Destination. Enjoy, and good night."

_We're leaving together But still it's farewell _

_And maybe we'll come back To earth, who can tell?_

_I guess there is no one to blame_

_We're leaving ground_

_Will things ever be the same again?  It's the final countdown The final countdown  Ohh We're heading for Venus _

_and still we stand tall 'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all, yea With so many light years to go _

_and things to be found (To be found) _

_I'm sure that we'll all miss her so  _

_It's the final countdown The final countdown The final countdown (The final countdown) Ohh ho ohh  _

_The final countdown, oh ho It's the final countdown _

_The final countdown The final countdown (The final countdown)  Ohh It's the final countdown _

_We're leaving together The final countdown _

_We'll all miss her so It's the final countdown _

_(The final countdown) Ohh, it's the final countdown Yea_

"Ok, Lils, the radio rocks."

****

Alright, Guys, please review! Oh, and this is Lizzy's brother. Lizzy wouldn't ever write anything like this anyway. So don't judge me thinking I'm Lizzy! Oh, and this is my first fanfiction, so PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
